The night before his birthday
by zeke899
Summary: "But the young Earl never saw a single sliver of emotion from the butler's crimson-red eyes. Sebastian just did his job as a butler and walked away. Well Ciel was sick of this." Sebastian/Ciel fic.


Tomorrow will be the young master's fourteenth birthday. He only desired two special gifts that one person can give and one only. Sebastian Michaelis. One was to find the murder of his parents and kill that person. The other would be more special than the murder case. No. The young master did not want this special gift from Sebastian… he _craved_ it. Every night, when Sebastian tucks Ciel into bed, he hopes that Sebastian will say something to him… or that he would build enough courage to ask the butler himself. But the young Earl never saw a single sliver of emotion from the butler's crimson-red eyes. Sebastian just did his job as a butler and walked away.

Well Ciel was sick of this.

On the night before his birthday, Ciel quietly snuck out of bed, and followed Sebastian to his room (which he has never been in for the past four years). He stayed a mere thirty feet behind as to not be caught by the highly acute-sensed demon.

But when Ciel finally reached his destination, Sebastian shut the door and lay down on his small bed, thinking, like he did every night. He thought about the next day's plans, what chores he will do, meals and snacks he will prepare, and orders that will possibly be given to him. He also thought about his Bocchan a lot. _Ever since we left America for a request from the Queen, the young master has been acting a little off,_ Sebastian thought. "I wonder what has been causing all of the trouble," he then said out loud as if Ciel would hear him.

But little did Ciel know that Sebastian has had weird things happen to him whenever he is around the Earl. Such as when Lady Elizabeth stops over and somehow brings Ciel's marriage into the conversation, which would make Sebastian a little jealous. Another is when the butler dresses and undresses his master. He wishes to be taking those clothes off for _other_ reasons. But knowing he cannot do that, he must wait for his master's approval for something _that _serious. That is why, tomorrow, after everyone has left from the party, Sebastian will make his move. And if the young master doesn't like it, then Sebastian would understand, knowing it would be rather awkward between the two.

Suddenly, Sebastian heard a knock coming from his door. _I wonder who that could be,_ Sebastian thought. He stood up and walked towards the door. He expected to find someone like Grell, knowing that he had never told any one of those three servants where his room was located let alone Ciel.

He opened the door ajar before seeing his master sprawled out all over the floor.

"Master!" Sebastian yelled before reaching out to the boy and picking him up, left hand under the knees, and right hand on his lower back. Ciel would be blushing madly if he wasn't so tired.

"My Lord, what were you doing out of bed? It is not healthy for you to stay up this late like this." Ciel noticed right away that there was a caring edge in the butler's soothing voice.

"Nothing. I just wanted to locate your room is all. Nothing to get excited about." The butler just looked At Ciel while Ciel was looking down at the floor turning, a bright shade of pink. Sebastian just smirked and started walking towards the young master's bedroom.

Once he reached the room, he gently laid the young boy on his bed. He pulled the covers over Ciel and tucked him in. He then grabbed Ciel's book _Edger Allen Poe's best creations_, and started to walk away when Ciel shut the book rather loudly.

"Sebastian," Ciel said half awake, too tired to read. The butler turned around with a questioning look in his eyes, "stay here…until morning," Ciel said rolling over so he could see Sebastian's face.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, watching his precious Bocchan.

Now, Sebastian was overjoyed while watching his master sleep. He became a little ticked off when his master would roll over and he couldn't see his face, but still happy that Ciel would go through great trouble just to locate his butler's room.

Suddenly Sebastian quickly looked up at his master from the paper he was reading, thinking he heard him say something.

"Mmh. Se...bas-chan. More. I want… more." _Now what would Ciel be wanting more of? Sweets possibly? But he said my name so… he is dreaming about me? _Sebastian wondered to himself. He pondered on this until he heard more illogical words escape out of his master's lips.

"Don't stop, I want more! …Seb…Sebastian, I…love…you…hmm." Sebastian then just had an amused face because of what he just heard. _Yes it may be a dream, but he wanted _more_. The same thing I want when I dress and undress him, _Sebastian thought. _Actually, I now actually feel jealous of the boy because he can dream about it and I cannot. _

Sebastian just smirked and looked at the time. It was 6:54 in the morning. He stood up from his chair and bent over the bed so his face was close to Ciel's.

"I love you too, Bocchan," he said before he kissed Ciel on his forehead and started his morning routine.

~End~

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! Actually, now as I type this author's note, I can also hear Undertaker's (WWE wrestling) theme playing. I want to thank everyone who has read this and my other stories.**

**An update for the Haruhi story: I did not yet find the flash drive, but I typed it on a new one I got for Valentine's Day. **

**I am just waiting for my Beta reader to respond (HURRY UP VICTORIA!).**

**Anyway, I wrote this story around September or October, and never bothered to type it since. I tried a different method while typing this. Instead of typing whatever I want wherever while still following the story, I just type the whole thing and edit it later.**

**Also, any Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fans out there, I need your help. Can you check the map- NO! (I always get that scene from Dora in my head every time I say "I need your help!") **

**I need help on how to annoy Lady Elizabeth. I have a few written down, but I just can't figure them out. I also and stuck on Madame Red, so if anyone can help me, I will credit you for yours! Thanks!**

**So…umm…yeah. Rate, review and do whatever crap you people do in your spare time. Lol. Joking. I don't ask for reviews on stories like this. I write them because I'm bored. So, thanks for taking your time to read this (although some of you wished that _something_ was going to happen. Nope. That's for later *eyebrow wiggle***

**(: Chao!**


End file.
